The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Geranium plant, botanically known as Geranium hybrid and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Eureka Blue’.
The new Geranium plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Suameer, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new vigorous Geranium plants with numerous large flowers and long flowering period.
The new Geranium plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in May, 2001 in Suameer, The Netherlands of a seedling selection of Geranium hybrid identified as code number 2002/3, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a seedling selection of Geranium hybrid identified as code number 2001/16, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Geranium plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Suameer, The Netherlands in June, 2002.
Asexual reproduction of the new Geranium plant by cuttings in a controlled environment in Suameer, The Netherlands since January, 2003, has shown that the unique features of this new Geranium plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.